


Sub Stream Special

by Skyeec2



Series: Gamer AU [1]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gamer AU - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-06 05:50:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14050305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyeec2/pseuds/Skyeec2
Summary: Cloud has his annual stream with his subscribers. It goes horribly.





	Sub Stream Special

**Author's Note:**

> Putting all of my Gamer AU stuff into they're own collection because of a... recent devleopment...

“Quick! Go to plan B!”

“That was plan B!”

“Alright, then… Plan B EX!”

“Plan B EX was set on fire!”

“Do we have a single plan we haven’t used that isn’t on fire?”

“Yeah, plan SS, better known as Start Screaming!” 

“This game hates you,” Genesis stated from the armchair next to the couch, gaze flicking between the screen and Cloud’s face.

Cloud didn’t respond to him, focusing intently on the game. Genesis could hear some of the other people he was playing with over the headset as they all scramble to figure out a way to deal with the large enemy that has just appeared on screen.

“Of course it’d have to be a bloody Wyvern while the experienced guys are out.” He heard Cloud mutter as he scrolled through every weapon he currently had available to him.

He turned his gaze back to the stream on his tablet, reading the rapidly moving chat. Many of them were wishing Cloud a happy death while a few others were laughing, fewer still were offering advice about what to do about the Wyvern.

“The chat says you’re doomed,” he informed Cloud, returning his gaze to the blond.

He was lucky enough to witness the Wyvern turn it’s attention to another part of their base, taking out one of the bastions that were positioned there. He thought that that was the fourth bastion the creature had destroyed since appearing on the screen less than two minutes ago.

“Goddamn, wanna-be-dragon!” Cloud yelled, glaring at the Wyvern from where his character was sheltered. He heard a few profanities from the other players as the Wyvern tore through their base’s defences.

“I assume you can’t call back your other friends?” He asked, not really expecting an answer from Cloud. The chat was still being flooded by tombstones and little salt emojis so he knew he wasn’t going to get much help from there.

Cloud heaved a heavy sigh, glancing at Genesis as he replied. “The Wyvern took out our communication tower when it first arrived, we’ve sent someone to escape the base and try to contact them from the transmission tower a few miles away.”

Genesis blinked, stunned for a moment, when had Cloud arranged all that?

Cloud’s attention turned back to the screen as the Wyvern released a loud roar, scorching the ground below it with poorly rendered flames. He really didn’t understand the appeal of these types of games; he’d much rather be curled up with a good Visual Novel then something like this.

But it was the annual monthly subscriber stream, where Cloud played a few hours with some of his subscribers on their server. He had missed the last few streams due to being away from the city but from what Cloud had told him, each one was a hit.

If the other’s had been anything like this, he could see why they had been a hit. It was amusing to see Cloud get so angry at the Wyvern that had shown up out of nowhere.

He settled back into his seat, one eye on the chat and the other on Cloud as the game continued. This was turning out to be a  _very_  good stream.


End file.
